The invention relates to a shaving razor for personal use, such as, for example, a men""s or ladies""shaving razor.
Shaving razors for personal use have been known in a variety of forms. One type of shaving razor is the so-called xe2x80x9csafety razorxe2x80x9d which has a generally cylindrical handle and a head perpendicular to the handle that receives a replaceable double-sided blade. The blade has a single edge on one side, and another single edge on an opposite side. When shaving, the user uses only one or the other blade side during a given stroke. Safety razors suffer the disadvantage that they involve a complex mechanical head to removably hold the blade. Also, the blade is difficult to handle during installation and removal of the blade because it is fully exposed during this handling.
Various other shaving razor designs are also known. For example, in so-called xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d razors, a plastic handle is non-detachably connected to a plastic razor head that can hold either a single blade or a so-called xe2x80x9cmultiple bladexe2x80x9d (i.e. more than one blade shaving the surface per stroke), such as a xe2x80x9cdouble-bladexe2x80x9d. A xe2x80x9cdouble-bladexe2x80x9d refers to a razor that has two parallel blades having parallel shaving edges that both shave the skin in a single stroke. The handle and head may be integral to each other, or may have a pivoting connection.
Besides the disposable razors, there are also known xe2x80x9ccartridgexe2x80x9d razors having a handle piece with an attachment means for removable attaching blade cartridges. These blade cartridges are typically plastic assemblies that contain a single-edge blade (having a single blade spanning across); or a multiple blade, such as a double-edge blade (having two parallel blades with parallel shaving edges spanning across, so that both blades shave the surface in a single stroke) or a triple-edge blade (having three parallel blades spanning across with parallel edges so that all three blades shave in a single stroke). The cartridges are removably attached to a handle, avoiding the need to handle the blade itself directly.
The exposed width of the blade in the known detachable cartridge, pivoting head, multiple blade, and disposable-integral shaving razors has generally been a width ranging from approximately 3.40 to 4.30 cm. By xe2x80x9cwidthxe2x80x9d, is meant the width that is cut by a shaving stroke. This dimension can also be described as the xe2x80x9clengthxe2x80x9d of the blade along its sharp edge.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shaving razor that provides the advantages of having a relatively wide blade. For example, a wide blade (having a length of the cutting surface longer than in a conventional blade) permits the razor to cover a wider area with each stroke, and therefore shaves more efficiently and much faster than a shorter blade that cuts a narrower width with each stroke. Fewer strokes are required to shave a given area with the invention, so the blade may experience less wear for a given area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shaving handle and blade apparatus that is extremely convenient and pleasant to use due to the provision of an advantageous ratio between the width of the blade and the length of the handle. Providing a greater width of the blade relative to handle has been found to provide a more desirable xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d to the operation of the razor.
These objects, and others to be understood from the application, are achieved in one aspect of invention by providing a razor having a handle and a removable blade-holding cartridge, having a blade with a blade width greater than 4.30 cm.
The objects are achieved in another aspect of the invention by providing a shaving razor having a pivoting head element pivotally attached to the razor, having a blade with a blade width greater than 4.30 cm.
The objects are also achieved in an aspect of the invention by providing a razor having multiple parallel blades, with all the blades having a blade width greater than 4.30 cm.
The objects are also achieved in an aspect of the invention by providing a razor having a shaving handle and a non-detachable head for non-removably supporting at least one blade, with the blade having a blade width greater than 4.30 cm.
These objects also are achieved in an aspect of invention by providing a razor having a handle and a removable blade-holding cartridge, with a blade having a width that has a dimension that is at least 40% of the magnitude of the length of the handle.
The objects are achieved in another aspect of the invention by providing a shaving razor having a pivoting head element pivotally attached to the razor, with a blade having a width that has a dimension that is at least 40% of the magnitude of the length of the handle.
The objects are also achieved in an aspect of the invention by providing a razor having multiple parallel blades, with all the blades having a width that has a dimension that is at least 40% of the magnitude of the length of the handle.
These objects is achieved in yet another aspect of the invention by providing a razor having a shaving handle and non-detachable head for non-removably supporting at least one blade, with a blade having a width that has a dimension that is at least 40% of the magnitude of the length of the handle.